Hoja en blanco
by MrRayney
Summary: Autor: calicoToones. Porque el destino no está tallado en piedra, ellos dos son libres de escribir cómo será su historia de amor.


Lo he estado pensando y creo que queda mejor de esta manera, compactar los one-shot de cada uno de los autores que traduzca para no inundar la página, porque creo que algunas personas se pueden hartar de ver puro BBRae y creo que asi se les facilitaría encontrar las traducciones.

Las historias de aquí pertenecen al autor conocido como calicoToones y espero que sean de su agrado.

_Sinopsis:__—Ayer soñé que te bese— Comento Chico Bestia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes y la historia que les presento, no son de mi propiedad, yo únicamente me encargo de traducirlas para que las disfruten.**_

* * *

**Un inocente sueño**

Era una tranquila noche en el hogar de los titanes, la mayoría del equipo se encontraba descansando plácidamente en sus camas. Pero Raven se encontraba profundamente absorta en un nuevo libro que había comprado y aun se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sofá de la sala común.

Cerca de ella, pero no demasiado cerca se encontraba Chico Bestia viendo la televisión con el volumen bajo para que la hechicera pudiera leer en paz y no lo lanzara por la ventana. La película que estaba viendo estaba a punto de terminar y el mutante tan solo bostezo.

—Ayer soñé que te bese— Comento Chico Bestia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Después de unos segundos, Raven comenzó a apartar lentamente la mirada de su libro. Ella no había escuchado bastante bien lo que le había dicho, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que había sido algo inusual para comenzar una conversación.

— ¿Qué?—

—Que ayer tuve un loco sueño donde te bese. Estabas leyendo tu libro y por alguna razón…te bese— explico Chico Bestia buscando el control remoto.

—…Esta bien…— dijo Raven sin saber que decir— ¿Y luego que paso?—

—No lo sé. Fue en ese momento cuando me desperté— contesto Chico Bestia quien seguía sin encontrar el control.

Raven simplemente suspiro, sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No puedo creer que estamos teniendo esta conversación— murmuro ella mientras colocaba el libro sobre su regazo, para acto seguido cruzar sus manos para interrogarlo como un maestro lo haría a un estudiante del porque no había hecho la tarea— Entonces ¿Qué crees que habría pasado?—

—No lo sé, Raven. Fue solo un sueño—

—Como digas— contesto algo molesta la hechicera. Estaba a punto de retomar su lectura, pero tenía la sensación de que debía llegar al fondo de todo este asunto.

—Por lo tanto, tuviste un sueño donde nosotros dos nos…besamos ¿Cómo fue?— pregunto Raven tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su tono de voz— ¿Me arrebataste mi libro, lo lanzaste y luego me comenzaste a acariciar? ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado después?—

—Bueno…—comenzó a pensar Chico Bestia— Yo no creo que sería tan estúpido como lanzar alguno de tus libros. Después de todo no te gusta que se arruguen las portadas o que alguna página sea arrancada—

Raven lo miro directamente a los ojos y su expresión se suavizo un poco, ya que tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que él era bastante perspicaz cuando se trataba de ella.

—Y sé que no eres alguien a quien le gusta ser acariciada— continuo explicando el mutante— Pero yo creo que…me hubieras empujado, dado un puñetazo en el pecho y saldrías corriendo de la habitación. No, espera…antes de que te hubieras ido, me habrías golpeado nuevamente, solo que con ese pájaro de energía oscura que sale de ti—

Raven se quedó en silencio un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Lentamente ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y eso se llama mi 'yo-alma'— aclaro ella— Ya les había hablado de ella antes, Chico Bestia—

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir— se disculpó rápidamente el chico verde.

—Muy bien…entonces. Si ya terminamos de revivir todo ese sueño que tuviste de nosotros dos. Terminare mi libro—

—Pero…en mi sueño no te quite tu libro o termine mutilado— explico Chico Bestia.

Raven simplemente volvió a suspirar, mientras volvía a dejar su libro a un lado.

—Muy bien…así que soñaste que…— comenzó a pensar Raven masajeándose las sienes— Me tomaste por sorpresa presionando tus labios contra los míos, mientras yo me encontraba leyendo tranquilamente ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado después?—

Chico Bestia coloco su mano bajo su barbilla y comenzó a imaginarse lo que habría pasado.

—Probablemente te hubieras asqueado y terminarías corriendo hacia el baño…o lo más lejos posible de mi—

— ¿Esta vez no te hubiera golpeado?—

—No…después de todo, se supone que eres pacifista— recordó Chico Bestia.

—Supongo que eso suena razonable. Me alegro que hayamos terminado finalmente con esto. Ahora se con seguridad que voy a ser capaz de leer en paz— finalizo ella tomando de nuevo su libro.

—Pero, Raven…el sueño no fue si te sorprendí o te forcé a hacer algo. Puedo recordar mucho más. Estábamos sentados aquí mismo, después me miraste y supongo que yo…me incline y suavemente te di un besito— explico Chico Bestia con algo de dificultad y quien además ya se encontraba algo sonrojado— ¿Qué crees que habría pasado después, Rae?

Al menos diez respuestas se le vinieron a la menta a la hechicera, algo grosero, algo sarcástico, algo grosero y sarcástico al mismo tiempo. Pero por alguna razón, ella no dijo ninguna de esas cosas.

—No lo sé— contesto ella en voz baja. Lo miro directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas y después de unos segundos, dirigió su mirada hacia su regazo— Cuando soñé sobre eso, igualmente me desperté en ese momento—

Ella siguió mirando hacia abajo y se quedó petrificada. Pensando rápidamente en lo que había dicho.

—_No debería haber dicho eso. Realmente no debería haberlo dicho_—

Nadie hablo durante lo que parecía ser un largo tiempo. Finalmente la hechicera levanto su mirada, para saber cuál fue la reacción del mutante.

Chico Bestia se acercó un poco hacia ella, pero no se atrevía a verla directamente a los ojos. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente. Pero se las arregló para hablar finalmente.

—Tú crees que…ya sabes… ¿Deberíamos…hacerlo?— pregunto entre tartamudeos y finalmente se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, solo que la hechicera se había dado la vuelta.

—No— contesto ella rápidamente y estaba convencida de que le había puesto fin a la conversación.

Pero tratándose de Chico Bestia, nada era tan simple.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto él.

Raven realmente no sabía que responder. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue responderle de nuevo con un simple no, pero eso no era una razón suficiente para no hacerlo, pues ella no podía pensar en una razón convincente de porque no podían hacerlo.

—Uh…Creo que…Ya hemos hablado demasiado de todo esto. Además creo que sería un poco torpe hacerlo ahora. Muy torpe. Así que solo olvida que tuvimos esta conversación ¿De acuerdo?— explico ella rápida y nerviosamente.

Ella tomo de nuevo su libro. Ella no quería comportarse de una manera tan grosera. Ella solamente quería retomar la lectura de su interesante libro.

—Así que… ¿Solo lo olvidamos?— pregunto Chico Bestia sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Si…será lo mejor— contesto la hechciera— Ya es muy tarde. Creo que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir—

—Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que dormir un poco—

—Solamente voy a terminar de leer este capítulo y me iré a descansar— dijo Raven buscando la página en donde se había quedado, pero no podía recordar cual era la página, incluso no podía recordar el capítulo que había estado leyendo.

—Está bien. Además solo fue un tonto sueño. Aunque…fue algo agradable— comento Chico Bestia.

—Si…fue agradable— dijo Raven estando de acuerdo con él, mientras leía palabras al azar de una página cualquiera y que sinceramente no podía entender nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Chico Bestia se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas no…—intento decir él.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando ella lo tomo del cuello de su uniforme y presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Chico Bestia no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock. Finalmente fue ella quien rompió el beso.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Chico Bestia fue capaz de hablar.

—Creo que eso no estaba en mi sueño— dijo él aun sorprendido.

Raven finalmente se armó de valor para verlo directamente a los ojos y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

—He tenido más de un sueño acerca de todo esto y creo que llego la hora de hacerlos realidad— admitió ella quien tomo su libro y salió de la habitación.

Chico Bestia pensó en lo que acababa de pasar e igualmente sonrió.

—Creo que no fue un estúpido sueño después de todo—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradecería que me dejaran un comentario, porque tanto yo como al autor se los estaríamos agradecidos.


End file.
